


The Cub Tiger from Kwangtung

by aru_sawa



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 90's!AU, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aru_sawa/pseuds/aru_sawa
Summary: 90-ые!АУ, в котором Райли работает в видеопрокате, Йенси фанатеет по Джеки Чану, а Тендо внезапно заинтересовывается в киноновинках.





	The Cub Tiger from Kwangtung

•  
Признаться, Йенси уже начал было задумываться, насколько глупо он сейчас выглядел: молчаливый и застывший посреди прилавка, как огромное медвежье чучело в комнате трофеев. Он не сводил глаз с клиента вот уже несколько минут, и то и дело проговаривал про себя фразы, с которых лучше начать диалог, пока тот задумчиво гулял от одного стеллажа с кассетами к другому.

_«Вас что-то интересует?»_

_«Вам предложить комедию или боевик?»_

_«У нас тут новое поступление…»_

Йенси нахмурился, незаметно мотнул головой и мысленно чертыхнулся на Райли, который сейчас находился на другом конце города.

Райли казалось, что уехать куда-то на пару часов и оставить вместо себя своего брата, который в кино разбирался чуть хуже, чем в базовой школьной программе это хорошая идея. Йенси так не казалось, но его мнением, почему-то, никто не интересовался.

Клиент тем временем вчитывался в саммари какого-то фильма на подкассетнике, а Йенси никак не мог понять, почему именно с _ним_ так хочется начать разговор? Именно _ему_ хочется посоветовать что-нибудь сносное? На десяток подростков и девушек, заходивших до этого, Йенси вовсе не обращал внимания, залипнув при этом в гейм-бой — сами разберутся. Но сейчас…

На несколько секунд Йенси завис, пытаясь вглядеться, кассету с каким фильмом держит этот незнакомец, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что он рассматривает не буквы на подкассетнике, а его руки. Руки, закатанные рукава клетчатой рубашки и старательно уложенные гелем волосы. Правда, едва Йенси всё-таки вчитался в название той злополучной кассеты, как тут же выдохнул, невольно выпрямился и безрассудно выпалил:

— Вам нравится Джеки Чан?

Клиент наконец отвлёкся, вернул кассету «Сердце дракона» обратно на прилавок, и впервые за эти минуты поднял на Йенси взгляд.

Всё стало только хуже.

— Ну, знаете… — Йенси вышел из-за стойки; голос его дрожал, как у пятиклассника, но он всё равно говорил, лишь бы не сбиться с толку: — «Доспехи Бога», «Полицейская история», «Проект А»… А, ещё «Пьяный мастер»! Скоро вторая часть выйдет в кинотеатрах, вы не поверите, как я её жду… Вот только идти наверное одному придётся, хотя не то чтобы это большая проблема, и…

Йенси запнулся и выдавил неловкий смешок. Он старательно избегал зрительного контакта.

— Простите, вам, скорее всего, это неинтересно…

— Ты пойдёшь один? Почему?

От неожиданности Йенси всё-таки посмотрел в глаза незнакомцу и бесшумно охнул. И этот взгляд, и этот голос, к удивлению Йенси, говорили об обратном: ему правда _интересно_.

— Ну, — Йенси опять принялся смотреть куда-то сквозь посетителя, — всё это время на все фильмы Джеки я ходил вместе с братом, но на этот фильм он уже пригласил свою девушку, Мако, и… Сами понимаете, третий глаз и всё такое…

— Третье колесо.

— Что?

— Правильно говорить «третье колесо», — незнакомец рассмеялся, и Йенси даже не заметил, что смеётся вместе с ним.

— Знаешь, — заговорил вдруг незнакомец, едва отсмеявшись, — сегодня я ничего брать не буду. Но… — он приподнял указательный палец и слабо улыбнулся, — я возьму тебя. С собой. На этот фильм. Хотя нет, скорее ты возьмёшь меня, потому что я в кинотеатрах уже сто лет не был. Наверняка буду чувствовать себя там, как одинокий ребёнок в аэропорту. Договорились?

Йенси, который уже успел подзависнуть от сочетания слов «возьмёшь» и «меня», не сразу услышал вопроса. Хотя, судя по всему, его клиент не шибко ждал ответа, потому что уже шагал в сторону выхода.

— Как ты говоришь, называется фильм? — спросил он уже в дверях. — «Пьяный»…

— М-мастер! — запнулся Йенси и, поймав взглядом красноречивую ухмылку, проводил взглядом нового знакомого на сумеречную улицу.

Он продолжал стоять, молча и неподвижно, как огромное медвежье чучело, пока до него не дошло окончательно. Он не спросил его имени.

•  
— Его зовут Тендо, — Райли, недавно вернувшийся с новой партией кассет, не отвлекался от работы: беспрерывно заполнял что-то в свои бесчисленные бланки. — Местный денди. Не сказать, что постоянный клиент, но раз в пару недель заходит исправно.

Райли даже задумываться над ответом не пришлось, стоило Йенси сказать «с такой причёской, ну знаешь, как у Джонни Кэша».

Впрочем, больше ничего Йенси брату рассказывать не стал: ни про свои неловкие рэки на фильмы Джеки Чана, ни про приглашение в кино, ни про то, какой, чёрт возьми, этот Тендо красивый, Райли, я чуть не сдох, пока он проводил пальцами по корешкам подкассетников!

— А что он обычно берёт? — будто невзначай поинтересовался Йенси, расставляя по прилавкам кассеты. — А то я толком не знал, что предложить. Он выглядел, как… не знаю… ценитель?

— Тендо-то? — Райли еле сдержал смешок. — Я ему гейскую порнушку толкаю.

Йенси резко выронил из рук все кассеты.

— То есть, сам понимаешь, такие вещи на каждом углу не продаются, — Райли продолжал говорить обыденно, словно о походе в пивнушку. — А у меня есть некоторые, скажем, «связи».

Райли недолго помолчал, после чего всё же поднял глаза на Йенси. Тот всё ещё стоял с кипой кассет в руках и смотрел на брата с удивлением и укором одновременно — как если бы тот нечаянно в разговоре обронил спойлер к «Секретным материалам».

— Господи, Йенси, а ты не догадался? Вроде бы из нас двоих я гетеросексуал, — Райли с довольным лицом перенял из рук брата кассеты и сложил их стопочкой у прилавка. — Ну ничего, ещё пара-тройка его визитов и решишься позвать его на свидание.

Слово «свидание» выдернуло Йенси из прострации: он снова промотал в голове свой диалог с Тендо с точностью до междометия, после чего заулыбался в пустоту.

— Вообще-то уже.


End file.
